disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 28
Shorts *1933 - The Pet Store Film *2001 - Monsters, Inc. premieres at the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, California. Television *1978 - The Muppet Show episode "Alice Cooper" (307) premieres on CBS and in syndication. *1987 - The DuckTales episode "Back to the Klondike" premieres in syndication. *1989 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Eeyore's Tail Tale/Three Little Piglets" premieres on ABC. *1992 - The Goof Troop episode "To Heir is Human" premieres in syndication. *1993 - The Bonkers episode "The 29th Page" premieres in syndication. *1994 - The Gargoyles episode "Awakening (Part 5)" premieres in syndication. *1995 - The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Don't Break the China/The Laughing Heyenas: Can't Take a Yolk/Stand by Me" premieres on CBS. *1997 - The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Why Bears Can't Fly" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2000 - The Teacher's Pet episode "Let Sleep-Over Dogs Lie/Costume Pity Party" and the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Wirewolf" premiere on ABC. *2001 - The Weekenders episode "Careers/Tutor" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2002 - The Even Stevens episode "Snow Job" premieres on the Disney Channel, and the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Big Blue Home Of The Brave" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *2005 - The Phil of the Future episode "Team Diffy" premieres on the Disney Channel. *2006 - The American Dragon: Jake Long premiere on the Disney Channel with the episode "Supernatural Tuesday". *2011 - The Wizards of Waverly Place episode "Wizards vs. Everything", the A.N.T. Farm episode "cANTonese style cuisine", and the Jessie episode "One Day Wonders" premiere on the Disney Channel. *2012 - The Good Luck Charlie episode "Nurse Blankenhooper", the Shake It Up episode "Funk it Up", and the Austin & Ally episode "Magazines and Made-Up Stuff" premiere on the Disney Channel, and the Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil episode "Only the Loan-ly/Roll Reversal" premieres on Disney XD. People Births *1898 - Rollin Hamilton (early motion picture animator) *1913 - Don Lusk (animator and director) *1952 - Annie Potts (actress) *1967 - Julia Roberts (actress) *1970 - Greg Eagles (voice actor and actor) *1972 - Brad Paisley (singer-songwriter and musician) *1974 - Joaquin Phoenix (actor) *1997 - Sierra McCormick (actress) *1998 - Nolan Gould (child actor) Deaths *2010 - James MacArthur (actor) VHS & DVD releases *1994 - Old Yeller, The Parent Trap, Swiss Family Robinson, Pollyanna, Escape to Witch Mountain, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates, 20,000 Leauges Under the Sea, The Shaggy Dog, That Darn Cat!, The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, The Apple Dumpling Gang, and The Three Lives of Thomasina. *1994 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs becomes the first video to be released in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, along with Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Pete's Dragon, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, The Three Caballeros, and So Dear to My Heart. *2003 - Disney Sing Along Songs: On My Way *2008 - Tinker Bell Laserdisc Releases *1994 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Alice in Wonderland DVD & Blu-ray releases *2008 - Tinker Bell Video games *2008 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year Dance is released for PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360. Category:Days in Disney history